Sabo Tendo: Rise Of A Dragon!
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: Once a child who was abandoned by his parents because he failed to meet their standards but now introduced to the Tendo's as a new family member (Cover image does not belong to me all credit goes to the people who made it).


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Ranma and all credit goes to the people who first made them.

CHAPTER 1: Lost Kid

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" A loud shout rang throughout the Nerima shopping district as nearby customers turned to the source of the shout which was from a local bread market. It was a shout of anger which was followed by a giddy laugh "No way old man!" then a figure emerged from the bread market as the rounded manager was running after the figure with a broom in order to stop the boy from escaping.

The figure was a ten year old boy who had short curly blond hair with a missing tooth on his grinning face. The little youngster was wearing a large black top hat with a pair of blue radiant goggles wrapped around it along with a black ripped jacket with a matching blue cyan shorts held up by a belt.

This boy was Sabo a young boy who was abandoned by his parents when he failed to meet up to their standards. "You will never catch me old man!" Sabo yelled out with a grin as he dashed passed and under people, Girls shrieked as he ran fast enough to create small winds that lifted up their skirts while guys were almost falling down from the sudden movement of the boy.

The chief was angry that some kid stole from his market and now that kid was gone "DAMN IT!" He yelled out ignoring the nearby people's gazes onto him "The brats gone" He stood there as he rubbed his chin just glaring at the path he was sure that the kid took.

"When I see him again that boy is dead" Among the crowd however two people who witness the boy steal some food were however astonished at the boys speed.

The first figure was a young man with a short mustache and long black hair, He was wearing a green buttoned shirt along with white shorts with a wooden saddles. This man was Soun Tendo and currently he was staring disapproving as he thought about that young boy.

"That lad stealing from such a age that's direspe- He was cutoff as he flinched when he felt a slap over the head, He turned toward his wife and instantly shrunken back as she was glaring lightly at him.

"You mean something you had been doing with your buddy Genma over the years" His wife said as Soun nervously chuckled with his hands up, raised in defense at that statement that his wife has said.

His wife was Su Tendo. A woman who was wearing a yellow sun dress with flower patterns, She has short blue lighted hair with brown eyes that were staring at her husband with annoyance in her eyes.

"B-But honey that's in the past" Soun nervously said as his wife grew back her normally happy smile on her face "Oh good then" She started drinking her ice tea that she brought from a shop nearby them while her husband sighs in relief that she had calmed down.

"But honey about our conversation" Soun started talking as he looked at his wife with a nervous look as Su stopped drinking to look at him again.

"But aren't you happy for our three little girls?" Su asked as Soun was waving her off as he shook his head "Of course I am Su" Soun stated with a smile on his face as he could think about his three little angels at his home being watched by the local babysitter.

"It's just that" *Sigh* He looked at his wife with a pleading look "It's just that I want a son you know. I am happy to have my three little angels but you know I always wanted a son".

Su was strangely looking at his husband to make him explain more on the details "I always wanted to have a son so I can do many things with him that I can't do with the girls like training, fishing or maybe teaching him the secrets of the Tendo martial Arts…. " He trailed off as his wife gained a look of understanding.

"I could always teach it to the girls but they might not even be interested in it you know that right dear" He started off hoping that his wife could agree on him on the subject "I will always love my beloved angels Su but think about if I no, we have a son" Su began to wonder on that decision until she finally made up her mind.

Then she said something that made Soun want to leap high into the air in joy "Alright we could adopt one after all the girls need a big brother or maybe little one".

[Abandoned House]

"Hahahaha that old man failed to even get close to me" Little Sabo said with a grin just running into an abandoned house that was barely standing in its place. It was just in the neighborhood yet this place was abandoned for some particular reason. From what he had heard a drug lord used to live here but was immediately removed by the police so now without a caretaker for many years the house had seem to be torn apart.

"Home sweet home" Sabo said but then he looks around the room in a sad expression "It's not my fault that adults wouldn't help a young abandoned child" He muttered as he went to the suppose living room of the house. There was a lot of dust and slider webs being collected in the place but in the middle of the room it has a small wooden table that serves as Sabo's bed and eating area.

"It's quite lonely in here" He commented as he sat on the table. At first as he was kicked out of his house, still a child he thought he could live a better life by himself instead of being with his civilized and respected family. Sabo closed his eyes while he massaged his head as he remembered the hardships and lessons he had to go through just to get his father's and mother's to at least be happy with him and how he is. He without anything but his clothes on left his home after being told by his parents that he was useless to take the family business so he came to Nerima for a brand new life but even as a kid some people here doesn't care about him which led him into having a lonesome life of stealing.

"Alright time for breakfast" He said with a smile breaking out of his thoughts as he took a piece of bread out from his pocket and brought it to his mouth to take a huge bite out of it until he heard a noise that caused him to turn to the source in caution.

Just to see a small black kitten on the ground near his table, It wasn't doing anything except for looking at his bread. Sabo noted that the kitten didn't look like it had eaten in days judging by how skinny it's stomach is, He also found out that the kitten was obviously hungry by the sound its stomach made.

He looked between his bread that he worked so hard just to get and back to the kitten that probably hadn't eaten for a long time unlike him who was able to get food everyday by snatching it from people. He sighed with a small smile as he took his bread, ripped it in half and lowered the half bread so that it could be seen touching the ground. The kitten out of hunger dash toward the food as it was about to chow down onto it but stopped as it looked back up at the child just to see him looking at her with a warm gaze.

"It's okay Kitty-chan go ahead" For some reason he saw the cat grow star eyes as it smiled widely at him with an open mouth then started to chew the bread at a fast pace. When it was done Sabo started laughing a bit as he could see a bunch of little crumbs all over the cats whiskered face that had the expression of pure bliss from eating the bread. He started to eat his own bread as well while laughing with eyes closed.

While laughing with his eyes closed he didn't notice that the kitten jumped onto the table "Meow" He stopped as he felt something resting in his pants. He looked down just to see the small black kitten cuddling up onto his lap just looking at him with that cheese smile.

"Huh well aren't you a good boy" He said as he was about to pet him until the kitten seemed to hiss at him with a glare "Eh what's wrong?" He asked with a bewildered look from seeing the nice male cat acting like this but his answers were confirmed as the cat twisted its body with its back laying across his lap. He stopped talking to look down at the cats face with a confused look until he saw that the kitten was pointing somewhere with its paw.

He looked down and blinked because there was no male parts at all.

He then came with a conclusion.

This was a female cat.

"I-Im sorry" He sheepishly said while scratching his head from mistaking the cats gender while the cat seemed to Huff but accepted his apology by snuggling up against him. He then started petting the cat as he explained his life story to her, He didn't know why but he feels that he could trust the cat and besides talking with a cat wasn't weird at all plus it was a whole lot better than to talk to himself like what he did a bunch of times.

Sabo stopped as he heard the sound of the houses door opening "Damn it's good to be back" A rough voice said before a large figure is seen kicking the door down and entered the room that Sabo was currently in.

The figure appeared to be a large man with a bunch of tattoos over his body as he was in a business suit. "It's good to be back". He looked up in the air with a sake bottle in his arms "JIN IS BACK EVERYBODY!" He yelled out to particularly nobody as he drugged down his sake bottle until it was finally empty. He looked at it with rage then he then threw the bottle against the rooms wall as it shattered into little pieces that now scattered the ground "Damn empty bottles" He muttered to himself until he finally saw a little table in the middle of the room.

"The fuck is this?" Jin cursed as he kicked the table over "After the years I've been gone I am sure as hell that I never brought a tiny ass table" He started as he looked down.

"Hm" He bent down to the floor "Bread crumbs" He murmured as he picked up little pieces of bread "And it's fresh too" He said out loud as he got off from the ground meanwhile Sabo could be seen over the tall man as he literally jumped through a hole that was in the ceiling above the room.

"Meow?" Jin heard a small cat noise and he instantly turned around to find nothing "I could've sworn… Nah!" He started saying as he layed down on the floor side ways in his suit to take a small nap.

"We have to get out of here" He said as he looked around to see a small hole in the place that leads outside "Kitty-chan you go first" Sabo said as he lightly pushed the small kitten toward the hole but it won't budge as it looks back at him with concerned eyes as it gestured its head toward the hole while Sabo sighed and looked towards it.

He knew that he wouldn't fit through that small hole "I promise I will find you" He said as he looked down at the kitten as it looked back at him "I promise" The kitten in a hesitating fashion then ran through the hole while Sabo stood up from his position and looked over through the hole but blinked as the man that was there was gone. He looked side to side but he was nowhere in sight so he decided to jump through the hall but failed to notice that the man was just outside of the room and had heard Sabo land on the floor.

"The hell is this?" Jin asked as he walked into the room again and saw the frozen Sabo "Who the hell are you brat?" He asked the child who was looking around nervously until he spotted a long pipe nearby him. Running towards it Sabo grabbed the pipe as he pointed it at the man with cautious eyes "Huh" Jin said as he could see that the brat was now looking at him without fear. Jin started laughing because he could not honestly believe that this kid had the Gaul to fight him "You think you could hurt me?" Jin asked with a cocky smirk on his face as he brought his fist out "Brat you think you could beat me, Jin the drug lord around this places" He started off as Sabo seemed to smirk.

[A Few Long Hours Later]

"Wha" Jin awoken on the ground with a right black eye as he was missing some teeth "THAT SMALL BASTARD!" He yelled out as he remembered that small brat that was able to beat the shit out of him. He quickly got off the ground and licked his bloody lips as he groaned out from his lost tooth.

He ran to the front door to see that it was nighttime already "That brat thinks he could get away from me well he has another thing coming" He said harshly as he ran outside and into the open streets to find the brat.

[Tea Shop]

"I can't believe it" Soun said with a grin as he and his wife started walking home together in arm to arm while the streets were now empty from being nighttime. He still couldn't believe it that he was finally able to get a son, He started imagining all the things that he will do when he and his son is out. Su was giggling at her husband's face which has a large smile on his face until they heard rapid footsteps approaching them.

They looked toward it to see a badly injured man wearing a business suit "Damn where is that brat?" They heard the man say until his eyes met Su's own then the man started to smile in a perverted way "Hello beautiful" He said ignoring the mad look that entered Soun's eyes as this guy was approaching him and his wife.

"Names Jin, how about you ditch this man so I could show you what a _real_ man is like?" He asked with a perverted look on his face as his eyes trailed along the woman's curves while Su looked back at him with a disgusted look "No" She said that as Jin stopped approaching her.

"No" Jin kept repeating that in his mind already forgetting what he came here for "Nobody says no to me you slut!" He yelled as he ran towards her while Soun had an enraged face as this man called his beautiful wife that word. Soun immediately went into a protective stance in front of Su who was deeply angered at the man's words.

Jin was now running towards them *Wham* Soun and Su had to blink as they could see that a rock was thrown from somewhere and hit directly onto Jin's face who landed on his butt. He started cursing in pain "Oh it's you again. I thought I already finished you off" All of them heard a voice and turned just to see a blonde kid.

Soun and Su recognized that kid from earlier while Jin grew enraged eyes "YOU!" He roared out as the kid only stick his tongue back at him "You miss me old man?" Sabo asked with a wink that appeared on his small face until they heard a meow. They all looked down to see a small kitten popping its head out between the kids shirt.

"Hey Kitty-chan stay out of this for a while okay" Sabo said as the kitten meowed cutely as it jumped out from his shirt to stay on the side lines to watch what will happen next.

"Alright drug lord lets do this again but first" Jin watched as Sabo put down a pipe onto the ground "I won't even use my weapon against you" Sabo said while smiling hoping to see the happiness that the guy should be showing for him not using his weapon but was instead greeted with a cocky smirk.

"Your dead meat brat and after that I am going to take my prize home" He said as he pointed to the side as Sabo followed his finger to see a couple with the man standing protectively in front of the woman.

"I see so you are about to hurt them" Sabo stepped forward into a stance in front of the couple "Now hold on lad" Sabo glanced behind him to see the man walking towards him, right when the man was next to Sabo he got into a stance "He not only threatened my wife Su but he also made fun of her and I absolutely can't let this man walk away" The man strongly said right next to Sabo who blinked.

"Soun be careful" He heard the woman now named Su called out while the suppose Soun looked forward, never leaving his angered eyes on the cocky drug lord in front of him.

"Fine then" Sabo said as he also got into a new stance with both his right and left arm outstretched as Soun could see that the boy opened both his hands in the form of a claw. Soun raised an eyebrow in interest as he never saw a young one especially that of ten years have a martial art stance. He doesn't know what stance that was but he knew that this kid is a fighter.

"Let's both do this" Sabo said as Soun nodded next to him as they looked at the drug lord "Hey Jin right" The still grinning drug lord looks back at Sabo who only grinned back "Let's see if you could handle the claws of a Dragon" with that Sabo charged towards Jin also followed by Soun while Su stood back to watch the fight.

"Bring it!" Jin charged as well but this time with iron brace knuckles on his fist.

[Chapter 1 End]


End file.
